La Rose Rouge
by LaureSe
Summary: OS Lemon sur le couple Dramione


Voici un OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années maintenant, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira! J'avais pris du plaisir à l'écrire, je m'en souviens très bien!  
Si vous pouvez me donner votre avis, il est le bienvenue!

* * *

La Rose Rouge

- Rose, as-tu pris ton panier ? demanda Hermione. N'oublie pas de prendre ton écharpe aussi, il risque de faire froid aujourd'hui.  
- Chérie, Rose a dix ans maintenant, cesse de la couver ainsi, elle commence à se débrouiller toute seule tu sais, lui dit son mari.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit, comme à son habitude quand il lui faisait ce genre de réflexion. Il lui rendit son sourire et se baissa pour lui donner un baiser chaste sur sa joue.

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, opposant le bien contre le mal, Hermione et Ron étaient ensembles, semblant filer le parfait amour. Désormais, ils étaient mariés et avaient deux enfants; Rose et Hugo. En Rose, Hermione pouvait se voir à son âge. Toujours fourrée dans des livres, elle demandait souvent ses anciens manuels d'école, elle posait beaucoup de question quand elle ne connaissait pas l'existence d'une chose ou d'autre. Par contre, avec Hugo, elle reconnaissait plus Ron. Son fils adorait le quidditch et était un admirateur de son père et son oncle, Harry, qui avaient tout deux joués dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Hermione adorait ses enfants, mais quand elle pouvait s'évader dans ses livres, elle n'hésitait pas à les laisser à Ron pendant quelque heure dans le but de retrouver sa première passion.

- Maman, demanda Rose, Hugo ne peut toujours pas nous accompagner?

Rose adorait son frère, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas accompagner celle-ci et sa mère à cette fameuse chasse aux oeufs l'attristait.

- Il est toujours malade, je préfère qu'il reste encore un peu à la maison.

Aujourd'hui, jour de Pâques, la chasse annuelle aux oeufs rouvrait. Elle se déroulait à Londres, et le but était bien évidement de ramasser le plus d'oeufs possible, la seule chose qui changeait de la chasse aux oeufs moldue était que les oeufs bougeaient et changeaient d'endroit, ce qui rendait la tâche un peu plus compliquée. Rose et Hugo attendaient avec impatience cet évènement depuis deux semaines, mais son fils avait attrapé la Dragoncelle, ce qui le rendait incapable de sortir.

- Maman, je suis prête ! me cria Rose, toute excitée à l'idée d'aller à Londres.  
- Bien, alors, on peut y aller. Prend de la poudre de Cheminette, comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous allons chez Dean Thomas, il a bien voulu nous faire passer par sa cheminée. Souviens-toi, le nom est « Cottage Aquavirius ».

Ainsi, sa fille alla dans la cheminée, de la poudre plein la main droite. Une fois qu'elle fut engloutit par les flammes, ce fut au tour de la mère. Munie d'une bonne poignée de poudre, elle récita le nom, bien intelligiblement " Cottage Aquavirius ". Le résultat fut immédiat, elle se sentit tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse ahurissante. Le court instant où elle eut gardé les yeux ouverts, Hermione put voir les différentes maisons des sorciers défiler. Ne supportant plus ce tournis, elle ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle ne se sentit plus tourner qu'elle remarqua être arrivée à destination.  
Dean l'attendait dans son salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vieilli depuis le temps de Poudlard, il n'était plus ce jeune garçon, il était devenu un homme. Dean avait une femme prénommée Arstentia, à deux, ils ont eu un petit garçon, Paul.

- Hermione, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Dean, gardant son sourire éclatant.  
- Très bien, lui répondit-t-elle en souriant. Cela fait plaisir de te revoir.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Nous devrions y aller, dit-il, coupant leur échange.

La chasse avait lieu sur une grande prairie, des centaines de sorciers s'agglutinaient. Pour la plupart, ils tenaient fermement la main de leur enfant, qui tous excités, bougeaient dans tout les sens essayant tant bien que mal de se séparer de leurs parents pour pouvoir enfin attraper les œufs.  
- Rose, tu restes bien près de moi, l'avertit sa mère.

Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa fille des étoiles, celle-ci était émerveillée. Rose regardait dans tout les sens, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller chercher les œufs maintenant.

En effet, les sorciers étaient bloqués à un seul endroit et ne pouvaient accéder à la grande prairie où s'étalaient des centaines d'œufs. Hermione pouvait les voir apparaître à un endroit et quelque seconde plus tard disparaître pour réapparaître cinquante mètres plus loin. Les œufs les plus gros et les plus beaux étaient beaucoup plus rapides, ne laissant aux enfants que trois secondes pour pouvoir atteindre l'œuf et s'en emparer.  
Hermione n'avait jamais vécu ça, venant d'une famille moldue, elle ramassait ses œufs dans son jardin, qui étaient cachés en-dessous d'un buisson ou autre. Elle trouvait cela tellement marrant à son âge, qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre l'excitation de sa fille.

- Hermione, Rose ! cria une voix familière qu'Hermione adorait.  
Mère et fille se retournèrent, et aperçurent Harry et ses fils Albus Severus et James Sirius. Ne voyant pas leur fille, Lily Luna, Hermione lui demanda la raison de son absence.

- Elle est avec Ginny, elles sont parties aux toilettes, elles ne devraient plus tarder, lui dit-il en regardant derrière lui pour voir si sa femme arrivait.  
- Ginny vient ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais elle m'avait dit hier qu'elle devait travailler.  
- Elle a eu un jour de congé.

Harry avait tellement changé depuis la guerre. Il n'avait plus cette menace sur les épaules, ce qui lui permettait de profiter un peu plus de la vie. Après la guerre, Harry, Ron et elle avait gardé contact comme au part avant. Au début, ils vivaient ensemble, au terrier, puis Harry a décidé de s'installer à Godric's Hollow, alors que Ginny devait encore faire une année à Poudlard.  
Maintenant, ils se voyaient au travail, et s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre avec les enfants, au moins une fois par semaine. Ils avaient tellement eu l'habitude de vivre ensemble que ne plus se voir leur semblait tout bonnement impossible.

- Bienvenue à la chasse aux œufs annuelle, s'exclama une voix. Pour que la chasse soit impartiale, les parents ne peuvent aider les enfants à attraper des œufs et les enfants se doivent d'être gentils l'un envers l'autre.  
Hermione regarda autours d'elle, et aperçut l'homme. C'était le premier ministre, Kingsley Shakelbot. Il était ministre de la magie depuis la chute de Voldemort et a pu garder ce poste. Il fut très proche des familles qui avaient eu une perte pendant les temps noirs.

- Alors, Joyeuse Pâques et je déclare la chasse ouverte !  
La force qui retenait les enfants et les adultes à un endroit précis était libérée et tous les enfants se ruèrent sur les œufs.

Hermione et Harry, sans leurs enfants, profitèrent alors pour aller à la rencontre des autres parents. Ils virent Luna, très occupée avec son mari, ce qui n'empêcha pas à Harry de se diriger vers eux pour les saluer.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit, derrière Luna et son mari, maintenant accompagnés d'Harry. A la vue de cet homme, des milliers de souvenir lui revinrent en tête. Elle était submergée d'émotions, mais que faisait-il ici ?  
Drago Malefoy se tenait là, devant elle, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis la guerre, depuis qu'il était parti en Bulgarie enseigner à Durmstrang.

FLASHBACK.  
Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient 'ensembles', bien sûr personne ne savait cette liaison interdite. Ils avaient l'insouciance des adolescents. Malgré les temps sombres qui approchaient ils s'aimaient et se voyaient en bravant les interdits. Hermione était follement amoureuse de Drago, pourtant, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient continuer, pas avec Voldemort toujours en vie, pas avec son père qui avait une véritable aversion pour les né-moldus.

Elle était désormais au manoir Malefoy, et il était là, la regardant, les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais il se devait fort et neutre pour ne pas semer de doute.  
Drago pensait pouvoir sauver Hermione en disant ne pas être sûr que ce soit eux, mais elle l'avait torturée. Les cris d'Hermione lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles et il avait du mal à retenir son envie de se jeter sur Bellatrix pour qu'elle arrête, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

FIN FLASHBACK.  
  
Hermione ne pouvait pas rester là, revoir son premier amour lui faisait repenser aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient eu à deux et qu'elle ne put jamais revivre, même avec Ron, malgré qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort que quand elle était avec Lui.  
Le revoir si près d'elle, à moins de dix mètres, lui procura d'anciens désirs, d'ancienne peur, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire en ce moment était de se jeter à ses bras.

Elle se détourna de lui pour se cacher et scruta les environs à la recherche de sa fille, celle-ci courrait après des œufs, mais malheureusement pour elle, ne parvenait jamais à en attraper un seul.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit une voix qui rouvrit des blessures d'antan.  
Son cœur battait la chamade et n'était plus régulier, elle avait le souffle saccadé et se sentait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tellement sa gorge était sèche et nouée.

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai dérangé. Passe une bonne journée Hermione.  
Il avait dit son prénom avec tellement de douceur, comme il l'avait tellement fait quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ses paroles lui firent du mal, elle ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment de solitude, elle voulait être avec lui, dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres.

- Drago, attend, dit-elle en lui agrippant le poignet. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, au contraire, je me sentais un peu seule, dit-elle d'une traite.

Il lui sourit et elle eut le souffle coupé, malgré tout ce temps passé, il avait gardé ce même sourire qui lui faisait craquer au part avant et encore maintenant.  
« Reprends-toi Hermione ! » se dit-elle mentalement, et se fit une baffe à elle-même, tu es mariée, il est marié.

- Alors, comment tu vas ? Depuis tout ce temps, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle difficilement.  
- Eh bien, je vais très bien. Oui, tu me verras certainement plus maintenant, je vais travailler au ministère. J'ai arrêté l'enseignement, dit-il suite aux yeux ronds d'Hermione.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, interdite, Hermione ne savait que dire, elle éprouvait tellement de sentiments en même temps qu'elle ne pouvait gérer une conversation à cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de courir loin d'ici pour pouvoir crier, pleurer, mais elle était aussi tellement contente de cette nouvelle. Elle ne savait par quel bord le prendre.

- Hermione, lui dit soudain la voix de Drago toute proche d'elle qu'elle en sursauta. Je sais que tu ne viendras certainement pas, mais je t'attendrai ce soir au Chaudron Baveur. Vers 20 heures, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione avait hésité toute la journée, elle était dans ses pensées, tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne put pleinement féliciter sa fille qui avait réussi à attraper quatre gros œufs.

Le soir arrivait et Hermione ne savait que faire. Pour finir, elle trouva plus raisonnable de ne pas y aller et de rentrer chez elle, retrouver un mari qui l'aime. Elle se dirigea donc, avec sa fille, chez Dean qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire, pareil qu'au matin. Mais celui-ci s'effaça en voyant la mine de son amie.

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Je vais très bien, mentit Hermione.

Mais soudain, elle ressentie l'immense envie de retrouver Drago, il lui manquait, c'était, elle était sûre, ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie et cette chose en elle qu'elle ne pouvait combler. Elle regarda alors sa montre, 19h50. Elle avait le temps.

- Dean, je vais aller voir un ami à Londres, je vais donc laisser Rose passer par la cheminée seule.  
Elle se tourna alors vers sa fille.  
- Rose, ma chérie, dis à papa que maman va voir un vieil ami et que je reviendrai surement tard ce soir ou demain matin et qu'il ne doit pas m'attendre, d'accord ?  
- D'accord maman, dit sa fille très contente de pouvoir passer un message.  
- Je t'aime, à demain !

Et elle partie en courant jusqu'à un coin sombre, une fois arrivée à l'entré d'un parc, elle transplana. La sensation de compression s'exécuta sur tous ses membres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle put reprendre son souffle et se trouvait en face du Chaudron Baveur.  
Elle avait les genoux qui s'entrechoquaient, elle tremblait. Une boule au ventre s'installa, jamais elle ne fut aussi stressée et pressée. Elle poussa alors la porte et l'ambiance de la pièce lui parvenait, il faisait chaud et une musique assez douce était jouée.  
C'est alors qu'elle le vit, il était de dos, assis à une table avec un rose rouge posée sur la table. Elle respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la table. Jamais une si petite distance lui parut si grande.

- Drago, dit-elle faiblement pour lui signaler sa présence.  
Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire apparut alors sur son visage pâle, ce sourire pour lequel Hermione avait craqué, ce sourire qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années et qui lui manquait tant.  
Maladroitement, les gestes brusques et tremblants, elle s'installa sur la chaise face à lui, toujours aussi souriant. Revoir son visage lui coupait le souffle, elle se perdait dans ses yeux couleur acier qu'elle avait pu contempler des heures durant pendant leur jeunesse et qu'elle ne se lassait jamais.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, commença-t-il alors. Hermione, tu ne peux savoir à quel point il m'a été dur de vivre loin de toi.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti alors ? demanda celle-ci, sous le choc des paroles prononcés par l'homme blond.

Il détourna alors son regard, comme agacé par sa question. Il évitait désormais l'expression interrogatrice et surtout accusatrice d'Hermione.

- A cause de lui, dit-il alors, à peine audible. Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as embrassé Hermione ? Que tu l'as choisi lui, plutôt que moi. J'ai cru que c'était la meilleure solution, pour pouvoir t'oublier et faire taire ma douleur. Je n'aurais pas su affronter le fait de te voir pratiquement tout le temps en sachant que tu passes des jours heureux avec lui, plutôt que moi.

Hermione avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et du mal à cacher les perles brillantes qui humidifiaient ses yeux.

- On s'était rapproché, pendant toute l'année passée seule avec lui et Harry, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Drago. Tu sais, je pensais que c'était la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, le soir où Dumbledore a été tué. Je pensais que, bien sur, tu allais m'éviter pour sauver ta vie. Mais surtout, par fierté. Comment ton père aurait pu accepter que tu sois avec moi, sang-de-bourbe ? dit-elle d'une traite.  
- Ne dis pas ce mot ! se fâcha Drago.

Hermione était bouche-bée, Drago avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Depuis quand haïssait-il ce mot ? Mais elle ne dit rien, et resta pantoise, à le regarder intensément.

- Je suis revenu, maintenant. Hermione, je t'ai dit que je suis parti pour t'oublier, mais je n'ai jamais pu te sortir de ma tête. Je ne pouvais que penser à toi, tous les jours.  
Au départ, cela m'était souffrance d'être aussi loin de toi, de ne pas pouvoir te voir, ne pas sentir ton parfum fruité et tellement envoutant, ne pas te tenir dans mes bras et avoir tes lèvres frivoles se balader dans mon cou, mon visage... mes lèvres, dit-il tendrement.  
Après, j'ai su un peut tarir ce manque, mais pas complètement, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être loin de toi, penser à ne plus jamais te voir me faisait tellement mal que je suis revenu.

Les larmes retenues par Hermione étaient désormais incontrôlables et coulaient sur son visage, ses joues étaient rougies par la surprise, l'envie et la honte. La honte de ne pas avoir compris Drago, la honte d'être passée à côté de l'amour de sa vie.

- Je t'aime toujours, Hermione.  
Il avait désormais les yeux qui brillaient, il était aussi ému que moi, mais peut-être moins enclin à pleurer.

- Drago... Je... bafouillai Hermione, sans voix, les mots se mêlant dans sa tête incapable de former une phrase sensée.

Drago lui tendit alors la rose qui était sur la table qu'Hermione prit. Il se leva alors doucement et se baissa pour ajouter à son oreille, dans un murmure.  
- Je sais, je suis revenu trop tard.

Sur ce, il se retourna et partit d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Le cerveau d'Hermione sembla alors se remettre en marche, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir de sa vie une deuxième fois, elle avait déjà fait cette erreur, elle ne voulait surtout plus recommencer, ne plus souffrir et ne plus ressentir cette terrible sensation de manque et de solitude que même ses enfants, qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, ne pouvaient satisfaire.  
Il avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte qu'elle se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la sortie, mais ses jambes, comme dans un mauvais cauchemar, semblaient ne pas vouloir avancer, ne pas aller assez vite. Elle pouvait voir la porte se refermer sur lui, il aurait déjà pu transplaner trois fois quand elle eut atteint elle-même la porte.  
Elle l'ouvra et se rua dans la rue sombre et à peine éclairée par la lune. Elle serrait sa rose dans ses mains, tellement fort que les épines lui transperçaient la peau et qu'elle put sentir son sang chaud dans sa main moite.  
Il était encore là, il marchait lentement dans la rue, à peine à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Elle pouvait bien voir ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Elle lui courut alors après, dans un sprint ahurissant, elle se surprenait elle-même, voyant à qu'elle point elle courrait vite.  
Une fois derrière lui, elle s'arrêta net et l'appela.

- Drago, dit-elle essoufflée, remarquant alors qu'un point de côté lui arrachait les côtes, mais elle s'en foutait, il était là, à un mètre d'elle.

Il se retourna alors, ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, remplis de larmes, il la regarda surpris, ne pensant pas qu'elle allait le suivre. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, parcourant les quelques pas qui les séparaient et prit son visage entre ses mains, elle s'approcha alors près de son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui rendit son baiser, il était précipité et fort en même temps, voulant profiter chaque instant de la douceur de ses lèvres. Puis il devient plus doux, plus tendre, leur baiser était passionnel.  
Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait plus jamais embrassé comme ça depuis qu'elle était avec Ron, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie autant de chose à travers un simple baiser.

Elle se détacha alors des lèvres de Drago, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.  
- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle alors, dans un murmure à peine audible.

A l'entente de ses paroles, il la pris dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre. Il transplana alors, Hermione fermement attachée à lui. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était une belle maison, assez grande, la luxure transpirait de chaque recoin de la pièce.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Chez moi.

Tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et une lumière s'alluma, faible et donnant un aspect tellement romantique à cette chambre qu'elle découvrait. Un lit de deux personnes était en face d'eux, avec une literie vert émeraude.

Il déposa alors Hermione sur celui-ci, elle put sentir les draps moelleux et tendres. Il était là, face à elle, la dévorant des yeux, mais gardait la tendresse dans son regard. Il se coucha alors sur elle et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, ses mains voyageant sur son visage, son cou, son bras, sa hanche, sa jambe. Ce contact la fit frissonner de plaisir. Il entreprit alors d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui avait manqué depuis tant d'années. Il arrêta soudain ses baisers et alla planter son regard dans le sien, il brillait dans la faible clarté de la chambre.

- Es-tu sûre Hermione ?  
- Plus que jamais, dit-elle alors, le reprenant dans ses bras.

Elle entreprit alors de le déshabiller, son envie était désormais tellement grande qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas déchirer les boutons de sa chemise. Après quelque seconde, très longues pour elle, elle put enfin la retirer et admirer son magnifique torse. Il était un peu plus musclé qu'au temps de Poudlard, ce qui ne la gênait en rien, bien au contraire.  
Une fois tout deux déshabillés, les caresses recommençaient, les baisers dans le cou que lui faisait Drago étaient divins. Sa main tâtonnait ses cuisses, remontant peu à peu vers son entre-jambe. Ses gestes étaient doux et précipités en même temps, il commença à la masturber de la main droite, la main gauche chatouillant son téton droit qui pointait de plaisir.  
Hermione voulut lui donner à lui aussi son désir et sa jouissance, alors, elle alla poser sa main délicatement sur son membre durci, elle fit alors des va et vient, de plus en plus rapide, avec sa main. Drago grognait, demandant d'aller plus vite, ce qu'elle fit.  
Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre et voulut passer l'étape des préliminaires, elle se leva donc vers son amant, s'offrant à lui. Elle le sentit alors entrer en elle, il commençait déjà les va et vient, ils étaient rapides. La jeune femme se cambrait de plaisir, mais elle voulait reprendre les choses en main et ralentir la cadence, elle le fit basculer et se posa sur lui.  
Elle était désormais en position assise, dominant son partenaire, elle aimait ça, elle se sentait puissante. Hermione se dandinait sur Drago dans des mouvements lents, ce qui lui provoqua un immense plaisir, elle était à deux doigts de jouir. Il le vit tout de suite et refit des mouvements vifs, Hermione atteignit alors le septième ciel et se reposa sur le lit. Drago, qui n'avait pas encore eu sa part de jouissance sa hâta, ses mouvements étaient brusques, mais il eût rapidement ce qu'il attendait et se déversa en elle.  
Epuisé, il s'écroula à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de son ventre.  
Hermione n'avait plus eu un tel orgasme depuis qu'elle était avec Ron, à vrai dire, elle ne se plaisait pas réellement à ce niveau-là avec lui, mais elle l'aimait pour d'autre chose, alors elle supportait ce point négatif de leur couple.

Hermione se réveilla, un rayon de soleil illuminait la pièce. Le drap la recouvrait, un drap vert émeraude et très soyeux, elle se releva alors subitement, regardant les lieux, puis se souvint de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Un léger sourire passa sur son visage et elle se recoucha, profitant de son bien-être. Drago n'était plus à côté d'elle, il était surement quelque part dans la maison, peut-être dans la cuisine à lui préparer un bon petit plat, qui sait.  
Son ventre commençait à se manifester, elle se jeta hors du lit et prit la chemise de Drago qui était à ses pieds pour se recouvrir, elle était légèrement trop grande et trop longue, ce qui était avantageux, elle n'était pas obligée d'enfiler sa culotte.  
Elle traversa alors la pièce et poussa la porte, redécouvrant à la lumière du jour la maison. Elle était assez spacieuse, peut-être un peu trop à son goût, mais elle ne pouvait nier la beauté de la demeure. Ne voyant toujours pas son cher et tendre, elle continua à parcourir les divers endroits de la maison, passant dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à une salle de réunion, un salon, une bibliothèque. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte donnant accès à la cuisine, il était là, dos à elle, une lettre à la main. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et étreignit son dos, Drago réagit de suite et se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Hermione n'aurait pu être plus heureuse, elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, mais comment ? Cette problématique lui enleva tout bonheur, laissant place à la terreur.  
« Ron. » pensa-t-elle.  
Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait dès à présent vivre sans Drago, mais elle pensait à ses enfants qui l'attendaient sagement chez elle, à Ron, son mari, qui ne doutait une seconde de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, qui ne s'était jamais douté que sa femme aimait quelqu'un d'autre depuis le début et que, certains jours, elle se forçait pour pouvoir supporter l'idée de rester avec lui et pas avec son véritable amour.  
Comment ses amis prendraient la nouvelle, supporteraient-ils l'idée que ce soit pour Drago Malefoy qu'elle quitte son mari, lui tourneraient-ils le dos ?

- Tu as l'air songeuse, remarqua Drago, coupant le silence.  
- Je me demandais... Comment vais-je faire pour le dire à Ron ?

Il la regarda, ses yeux étaient perçants et lui servit un sourire désolé et regarda vers la lettre qui était dans ses mains.  
- Il le sait déjà, lâcha-t-il alors.

Hermione était interdite, elle ne pouvait bouger, alors elle attendit qu'il lui dise la suite.

- Il m'a écrit une lettre, elle dit qu'il t'a suivi hier. Après que Rose lui ait dit que tu ne reviendrais pas, il ne trouvait pas cela normal, alors il lui a demandé si elle t'avait vu avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui et ta fille, très observatrice, comme toi, lui a dit qu'un homme d'un blond presque blanc était venu te parler et que depuis ce moment-là, tu te comportais d'une manière étrange. Tout se trouve dans cette lettre, dit-il en lui montrant l'écriture de Ron juste en-dessous de ses yeux.

- Par Merlin ! cria-t-elle. Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir où j'étais, je n'ai pas dit à Rose où je comptais aller.

Il la regarda d'un air dépité et haussa les épaules.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je reviens ici dès que je peux.

Il lui attrapa la main et la regarda intensément, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.  
- Reviens-moi, dit-il alors, ne me laisse pas tomber une deuxième fois, s'il-te-plait.  
- Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle pour toute réponse.

Elle courut alors vers la chambre et mit ses habits puis transplana.


End file.
